Reunions
by TheLovingAstronaut
Summary: [FlackLindsay] Après une séparation de quinze ans l'équipe se retrouve.Et une vieille flamme se réveille..TRADUCTION


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire originale est l'oeuvre de Iluvroadrunner... Je me contente de traduire ;-)

Il y'avait peut-être 10 ou 15 ans que l'équipe entière ne s'était pas retrouvée dans la même pièce.Ils avaient tous suivi un chemin différent pour aller vers d'autres horizons.

C'était ce qui arrivait généralement lorsque une équipe perd son meneur, son chef.

Mac avait été transferé de New-York vers Chicago.Un nouveau superviseur avait nommé mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées pour le mieux.Il traitait Danny comme de la m , Stella et lindsay comme deux objets sexuels et Flack comme une autre policier stupide qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à l'investigation scientifique.Le seul qu'il semblait respecter était Hawkes.Mais Hawkes ne lui rendait pas son respect.

Pour lui l'equipe passait avant tout.Et l'équipe était suffisament soudée pour que rien ne les desunise.

Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté.

Stella choisit de donner des conférences dont les sujets étaient les analyses des differents types de bombes et ses experiences sur le terrain.Elle était devenue , en peu de temps,l'une des criminalistes les plus demandée.Elle avait pourtant reçu plusieurs offres pour travailler sur le terrain.La plupart provenant de labos importants mais elle avait choisit de ne pas répondre positivement aux differentes offres.Elle avait pourtant bien essayé de retravailler sur le terrain après que l'equipe se soit séparée mais elle était bien trop fatiguée.Elle était déjà fatiguée à New-york mais là il y'a avait une énergie qui circulait dans l'équipe.Une énergie qui lui permettait de tenir le coup.Aucune autre équipe n'aurait cela.

Pour Danny , C'était une tout autre histoire.Malgré ses aptitudes en tant que criminaliste , sa réputation et son tempérament volcanique le précédait partout où il allait.Sans parler du fait que le nouveau superviseur , celui qui remplaçait Mac était en bons termes avec la plupart des directeurs des laboratoires scientifique de la région.Danny en avait parlé avec l'un de ses amis qui travaillait dans un laboratoire du New Jersey.Ils s'arrangèrent tous deux pour tirer quelques ficelles afin de lui obtenir un travail de technicien en laboratoire.Depuis 5 ans il travaillait ainsi et recommençait à travailler sur le terrain.Pas en solo, mais sur le terrain.Il était marié et semblait connaitre le " Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."

Lindsay retourna dans le Montana.L'équipe à New-York s'était séparée et elle avait le sentiment que plus rien ne la retenait à New-York.Elle fit ses bagages et retourna droit chez elle, à Bozeman dans le Montana.La vie trépidante de la ville lui manquait bien sûr mais elle se sentait plus chez elle au beau milieu d'un champ de blé que dans la jungle qu'était la ville.Elle avait décidé de souffler un peu et s'était fiancée à l'un de ses anciens petit ami de lycée.Mais au plus profond de son esprit ,elle n'avait jamais pu oublier quelqu'un d'autre.

Hawkes était retourné travailler à la morgue.Il aimait travailler sur le terrain mais il savait que à la morgue il n'y avait pas de politique , pas de connections , pas de jeux de pouvoir.Il avait obtenu un poste et il travaillait dorénavant sous les ordres du docteur Albert Robbins , un vieil ami et un collègue , à Las Vegas.Il avait rencontré une chouette fille et devenir le père de jumeaux semblait marcher pour Hawkes,et il avait réduit ses heures de travail pour être un peu plus près de ses enfants.

L'homme qui ne vivait que pour son travail avait quasiment disparu.Mais le flair qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut auparavant était toujours .Hawkes semblait être celui qui n'avait pas vraiment changé..Celui qui serait toujours le même...

Et Flack était celui qui avait perdu le plus.

Il était le seul à être resté à New-York.Pour tout dire , il était l'une des raisons principales à la disparition de l'équipe.La première fois que le nouveau superviseur avait été médisant sur Flack , tout le monde avait tenté de ne pas s'en preoccuper.Il était nouveau et ne connaissait pas Flack.Il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler avec lui...Les choses changeraient avec le temps.Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées et tous avaient commencé à entrevoir de nouveaux horizons.

Danny fut le premier.Lorsque le superviseur fit un commentaire de trop au sujet de Flack , Danny perdit son calme.Personne n'avait le droit detraiter son meilleur ami ainsi.Pas après ce que Flack avait vécu au sein de cette équipe.Il y eu une dispute assez orageuse et Danny décida de quitter son job sur le champs.

Tout doucement tout le monde suivit la même voie.

Flack n'avait plus personne entre le superviseur et lui et prit directement tous les coups qui lui étaient adressés.

Il essay de maintenir son travail au plus haut mais n'y parvint pas.Il cessa de travailler dans ce laboratoire pour commencer un job avec un autre.Un autre travail où il serait plus respecté.Mais ce n'étaitpas le même pour lui.Il avait perdu le semblant de famille qu'il avait su avoir avec l'ancienne équipe , et plus que tout il s'était perdu lui même.Les gens qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis 15 ans aurait bien du mal à le reconnaître.L'étincelle qui pétillait dans ses yeux était partie,son charme naturel et le ton mordant qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il parlait.Rien de ce que tous connaissait de Flack n'existait plus.Tout ce qu'il restait était un détective de police vieux et fatigué...Et souffrant d'un toux chronique dûe aux cigarettes qu'il fumait.

Et le vieux détective essayait juste de continuer sa vie...

Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous 15 ans après à Chicago...

C'était la soirée d'adieu de Mac.Il partait à la retraite.

Tous avaient reçu des invitations et ils seraient là pour honorer l'homme qu'ils avaient tous , sans exception, admiré.

Ils éteiant tous présents , tous assis ensemble et il leur avait semblé , en se revoyant, qu'ils assistaient à une reunion de famille.

"Sid!"cria Stella en apercevaznt le vieux cornoer qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années.Elle prit le vieil homme dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

"Oh Stella.Ta vitalité me manque.Aucun des hommes que l'autre guignol a embauché ne t'arrive à la cheville.En plus ils n'ont guère le temps de plaisanter avec ce bon vieux Sid"

"Maintenant je peux le dire , j'ai toujours suspecté qu'il y'avait quelque chose entre vous deux mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à le prouver'.L'accent New-yorkais matiné d'un rien d'accent du New Jersey était different de celui que Stella avait gardé dans ses souvenirs mais elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où.

"Dannt tu ne suspecte rien" répliqua Stella avant d'enlacer Danny.Elle se tourna vers la femme blonde qui l'accompagnait. "Vous devez être Lilly , la seule fille à avoir réussir à faire de Danny Messer un honnête homme."

-Non je suis juste la seule fille assez intelligente pour l'avoir fait boire à Las Vegas" plaisanta Lilly en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Danny "Et aussi la seule femme assez cruche pour avoir ses enfants."

Tandisque que Stella regardait une photo de la petite famille Messer tout le monde commença à arriver.

Le dernier , évidemment , était Flack.

"Premier sur les lieux du crime , mais en retard partout ailleurs" plaisanta Danny.Flack lui adressa un sourire avant de lui serrer la main.Il se tourna ensuite vers Lilly et l'embrassa sur la joue.De toute l'équipe il avait été le seul à être présent au mariage de Danny et de ce fait , il connaissait Lilly et les enfants.

"Regarde ça Messer.La seule raison pour laquelle es là avant moi est que ta femme a trouvé une place avant moi"dit Flack.Une conversation décontractée commença alors.Et ce fut comme si rien n'avait si l'esprit d'équipe reprenait vie.Il y'avait une étincelle et une energie qui tenait au fait qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.Ils étaient bien trop proche pour perdre cela.

Quinze années s'étaient écoulées mais ils se reconnectaient facilement les uns aux s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

Flack sortit de table lorsque le besoin de fumer une cigarette devint trop fort pour lui.Il ne put resister et sortit de l'hôtel pour aller dans le jardin qui se trouvait à l'arrière.Il sortit le paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en porta une à sa bouche et l'alluma.Il inhala la nicotine comme s'il s'agissait d'air frais.

Il rejeta la fumée et penchant la tête en arrière l'envoya au dessus de lui, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il fallait toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table pour lui donner l'impression de revivre à nouveau.Bon , peut-être pas toute les personnes.Pourquoi suffidait-il d'une seule personne?

Elle l'avait quitté.Elle avait marché vers la porte , disant que rien ne la retenait dans cette ville.Elle n'avait plus de boulot , pas de famille.Rien.Et c'est ce qui l'avait brisé.Le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas consideré comme une raison assez importante pour rester lui avait brisé le coeur car si la situation s'était inversée , il serait allé partout pour elle.Il aurait tout fait.

_Il avait d'ailleurs tout fait_

Il avait arrêté de fumer, ou du moins essayé, lorsqu'il était avec elle car il savait qu'elle détestait cela.Il était resté travailler avec l'équipe bien après que Mac soit parti , même s'il avait souvent eu l'envie de botter les fesses du nouveau superviseur,car il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un dans le secteur.Il lui aurait décroché la lune si elle lui avait demandé,car il voulait lui montrer, non montrer au monde entier, comment il se sentait auprès d'elle.Mais pour elle ce n'était pas suffisant.

"Je pensais que tu étais parti"sa voix s'éleva dans la nuit.

"Le stress du boulot." repondit-il simplement.Il n'avait plus de raison de ne plus fumer dorenavant.

"Ce truc finira par te tuer , tu sais"Cette fois ci il la regarda.Lindsay._ Sa Lindsay_.Ou du moins la fille qui fut , une fois , sa Lindsay.

"Au moins je sais comment je finirai" soupira t-il.Elle vint près de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'acceler.Quinze ans et elle lui faisait toujours le même effet.Il regarda l'anneau.L'anneau qu'elle portait à son doigt.La pierre qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner. "C'est un bon gars?"

"Oh oui" soupira t-elle comme si elle se rappelait juste à l'instant. "Très agréable.J'étais avec lui au lycée"

Flack dut faire un effort pour ne pas grimacer.Lindsay ne frequentait pas les " bon gars" Flack en était la preuve.Elle frequentait des semi-gars sympathiques, ceux qu'elle pouvait piquer et provoquer et avec qui elle avait quelques bonnes disputes.Mais là encore il estimait que ce n'était pas ces gars là qu'elle aurait épousé.Ils étaient juste des gars avec qui elle faisait l'amour.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pour ce qui leur sembla être une éternité avant que Flack ne se décida à parler.Il posa _LA_ question .Celle qu'il voulait lui poser depuis si longtemps, celle qui n'avait jamais reçu de réponse étant donné que Lindsay n'était plus là.

"Pourquoi es-tu partie?"

"Je t'ai dit pourquoi"Lindsay repliqua.La question l'avait prise au dépourvu. "Il ne me restait plus rien dans cette ville."

"J'étais là"

"Oui mais ce que nous avions n'était."

"Pas suffisant.Ca va merci j'ai bien compris"répliqua Flack ,avec une peine évidente dans la voix.Il n'avait jamais été assez bon comédien pour cacher ses sentiments envers elle.Elle pourrait toujours lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.Il n'avait jamais rencontré une autre femme qui pouvait faire cela.Mais maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait ressenti.

"Ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire" soupira Lindsay. "Ce que nous avons vécu était amusant et extraordinaire, mais dieu seul savait où cela allait nous mener.Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qui nous arrivait."

Flack resta silencieux quelques secondes.

"Je serais parti avec toi.Si tu me l'avais demandé." murmura t-il.Et c'était vrai.Il serait parti avec elle , juste pour lui prouver que leur histoire aurait pu marcher.

"Je ne pouvais pas te demander de quitter ta ville , Don." soupira t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de Don Flack.

Il jeta le mégot de sa cigarette au loin avant de serrer la main de Lindsay. "Je t'ai vraiment aimée tu sais."

"Et plus maintenant?" demanda t-elle.Il était sur le point de répondre lorsque le maître de cérémonie annonca que Mac était sur le point de faire un discours.Flack la regarda et déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de remâcher sa main et de retourner à l'intérieur.

Lindsay resta assise dans le jardin, seule , et elle se demanda ce qui l'attendait vraiment à Bozeman, Montana.

Et pourquoi il lui avait fallu quinze ans pour réaliser que tout ce qu'elle avait désiré avant avait toujours été à New-York.

FIN


End file.
